sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
BIGSTAR - Baby Girl
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Baby Girlright|200px *'Artista:' BIGSTAR *'Single: BIGSTART *'Pista: '''3 *'Género: 'Balada *'Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 12-Julio-2012 *'Agencia: 'Brave Entertainment' ' 'Romanización' Baby, It was my mistake Please let me make this right Yeah! Check this out Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby I'll never let you go Girl I love you more than anything Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Baby listen closer Oh haessaljocha bitnaji anha niga eobseunikka Oh girl modeunge da geudaeronde neo hana ttak eobseunikka Kkocheun pineunde nae mameun jigo da gajyeonneunde neo hana ppaego Moduga useodo naman ulgo ajikdo nan neo hana gidarigo isseo Baby girl girl girl girl Baby girl girl girl girl Igeon jom anijanha neomu hajanha Niga eotteoke nareul tteonagani Baby girl girl girl girl Baby girl girl girl girl Naega eolmana neol johahaenneunde ireol su inni neon eojjeom geuri motdwaenni baby girl Sesange bani yeo jarajiman nae nunen neoman boyeo jebal gajima Dorawa naege good girl yejeoncheoreom utgo sipeo neowa hamkkeramyeon I can do anything for u Ireon naega nado jeonhyeo ihaega andoeji Naega sangsanghaetdeon geotgwaneun bandaeji Neo hana eobseul ppuninde nae sarmi songdurijjae ban dwaetji Bichi eomneun eodumui teoneol Niga eobsin i bame machimpyoga eobseo Ain’t got no soul ain’t got no love Summan swiji nan amu gamjeongi eobseo Baby girl girl girl girl Baby girl girl girl girl Igeon jom anijanha neomu hajanha niga eotteoke nareul tteonagani Baby girl girl girl girl Baby girl girl girl girl Naega eolmana neol johahaenneunde ireol su inni neon eojjeom geuri motdwaenni baby girl Ooh no nal dugo gajima wae iri chagapge guneun geoya Ooh no naege ireojima sarang wae da imoyangingeoya I`m lost without u without u na jeongmal jasin eomneunde oh I`m lost without u without u neoreul gidarilge na Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby I'll never let you go Girl I love you more than anything Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Baby listen closer 'Español' Nena, fue mi error Por favor, déjame hacer lo correcto Yeah! Mira bien esto Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Yo nunca te dejaré ir Chica Te quiero más que a nada Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Bebé escucha con atención Oh, el sol no brilla porque no estás aqui Oh nena, Todo es igual acá Sólo porque tu no estás aqui Las flores están floreciendo, pero mi corazón se hunde Tengo todo, pero no te tengo a ti. Todo el mundo rie. pero yo solo lloro. Todavía estoy esperándote, estoy solo para ti. Baby girl girl girl girl Baby girl girl girl girl No es está bien, esto es demasiado ¿Cómo me puedes dejar? Baby girl girl girl girl Baby girl girl girl girl Me gustabas mucho, ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Baby girl Dicen que la mitad de la población mundial son mujeres Pero sólo mis ojos te ven a ti, por favor no te vayas Vuelve a mí, chica buena quiero sonreír como antes Si estoy a tu lado Puedo cualquier cosa por ti Ni si quiera puedo entenderme Esto es lo contrario de lo que imaginaba Tu eres la mitad que me falta, Mi vida se redujo a la mitad Es como un túnel oscuro sin luz Sin ti, esta noche no terminará No tengo alma, no tengo amor Sólo respiro, pero ya no tengo sentimientos Baby girl girl girl girl Baby girl girl girl girl No es está bien, esto es demasiado ¿Cómo me puedes dejar? Baby girl girl girl girl Baby girl girl girl girl Me gustabas mucho, ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Baby girl Oh no, no me dejes ¿por qué eres tan fría? Oh no, no me hagas esto ¿Por qué es el amor siempre es así? Estoy perdido sin ti, sin ti Yo realmente no puedo con esto Estoy perdido sin ti, sin ti Te seguiré esperando Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Yo nunca te dejaré ir Chica Te quiero más que a nada Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Bebé escucha con atención 'Hangul' Baby, It was my mistake Please let me make this right Yeah! Check this out Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby I'll never let you go Girl I love you more than anything Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Baby listen closer Oh, Girl 햇살조차 빛나지 않아 니가 없으니까 Oh, 모든게 다 그대론데 너 하나 딱 없으니까 꽃은 피는데 내 맘은 지고 다 가졌는데 너 하나 빼고 모두가 웃어도 나만 울고 아직도 난 너 하나 기다리고 있어 Baby girl girl girl girl Baby girl girl girl girl 이건 좀 아니잖아 너무 하잖아 니가 어떻게 나를 떠나가니 Baby girl girl girl girl Baby girl girl girl girl 내가 얼마나 널 좋아했는데 이럴 수 있니 넌 어쩜 그리 못됐니 Baby girl 세상에 반이 여자라지만 내 눈엔 너만 보여 제발 가지마 돌아와 내게 Good Girl 예전처럼 웃고 싶어 너와 함께라면 I can do anything for u 이런 내가 나도 전혀 이해가 안되지 내가 상상했던 것과는 반대지 너 하나 없을 뿐인데 내 삶이 송두리째 반 됐지 빛이 없는 어둠의 터널 니가 없인 이 밤에 마침표가 없어 Ain’t got no soul ain’t got no love 숨만 쉬지 난 아무 감정이 없어 Baby girl girl girl girl Baby girl girl girl girl 이건 좀 아니잖아 너무 하잖아 니가 어떻게 나를 떠나가니 Baby girl girl girl girl Baby girl girl girl girl 내가 얼마나 널 좋아했는데 이럴 수 있니 넌 어쩜 그리 못됐니 Baby girl Ooh no 날 두고 가지마 왜 이리 차갑게 구는 거야 Ooh no 내게 이러지마 사랑 왜 다 이모양인거야 I`m lost without u without u 나 정말 자신 없는데 oh I`m lost without u without u 너를 기다릴게 나 Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby I'll never let you go Girl I love you more than anything Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Ooh ooh ooh baby Baby listen closer 'Video' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop